The field of the present invention is devices for placing and removing ceiling displays.
Typically, devices in this field have been cumbersome and inefficient, requiring ladders, more than one person or complicated mechanisms relying on clips or twists on the acoustical ceiling T-bar, often resulting in inconvenience for users and customers alike, as well as potential ceiling damage.
Some advances in the art include the use of magnets, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,332, Callas. This involves a complicated wire release system and uses a magnetic assembly that attaches to the ceiling, allowing one or more hooks to mount and slide on the assembly. However, the magnetic assembly is cumbersome in size and the sign hanging from it must be aligned, i.e. parallel, with the ceiling support frame, where the magnet would not be able to hold the sign if placed at an angle. In addition, the system doesn""t permit installation or removal of more than one item at one time.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,255, Rose et al., relies in a ceiling rail which may be anchored by a twisting action of an installation tool, which permits the support and lifting of a planar sign member to attach it to a ceiling support rail, all without the use of magnets. This system also consists of cumbersome apparatus, limited in the type of displays that may be used, and provides for a tedious system requiring engagement or disengagement of one anchor or end at a time.
The present invention is directed to devices for placing and removing ceiling displays. The device includes an installation head with one or more seats each having a shoulder in the seat which extends through the head. Each seat is open about a portion of its periphery through the edge of the installation head. The seats can accommodate magnetic mounting elements able to support a ceiling display from the metal components of an acoustical ceiling or the like.
In a first separate aspect of the present invention, the seat or seats of the device have a ferromagnetic insert fixed at each seat. This insert can retain a magnetic mounting element until placement is achieved.
In a second separate aspect of the present invention, the device includes multiple seats spaced one from the other to allow receipt of a ceiling display of substantial width with multiple magnetic mounting elements.
In a third separate aspect of the present invention, the device includes multiple spaced seats with shoulders facing from the head in one direction and a handle extending from the head in the other. Thus, multiple magnetic elements can be suspended from an elevated ceiling.
In a fourth separate aspect of the present invention, the device includes magnetic mounting elements positionable in the seat or seats. A multitude of different attachments/devices or hooks could be fixed to the magnet. The magnetic mounting elements may include a release element spaced from the magnet to be positioned below the head with the magnet in the seat.
In a fifth separate aspect of the present invention, combinations of any of the foregoing separate aspects are also contemplated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for ceiling displays. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.